Being friends with the YYH gang
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: A girl named Sei befriends the YYH people, but trouble stirs when her best friend Rae comes into the picture. One of the YYH gang thinks her friend Rae's competition. Completed.
1. The begining

StIP: Hello people, I'm trying a new method of writing. Not aiming for comedy, more along the lines of a story, and this is a serious story... I think. Can't really tell becuase it's a new thing for me. Well anyways enjoy.

SD: Once again you write a fanfic. Doubt you'll finish this one.

StIP: lets hope I don't get board. Disclaimer guy disclaim

Disclaimer guy: InvisibleSparks doesn't own anything, yyh, etc... so on and so forth.

StIP: thank you cough meanie cough

Chapter 1

Rain fell softly from the sky, soft foot steps were heard as a girl of 16ish made her way home. She turned to a complex not very large or new. Once inside she made her way up the stairs. The hallway was a little messy, trash littered the floor. She came to her door, pulled out a key and opend the door.

Inside her apartment, it wasn't very elaborate...actually it was very plain. Three roomed two of the rooms a bedroom, it also had a bathroom and kitchen. Made for two people working a minimum wage job and still in school. She lived alone. It had a few things on the wall. Stop Sign, few posters , and her beloved possesions tv, a VCR and PS2. A couch that was a hida-bed. Her TV sat on her dresser which was long, not tall. So it looked okay for a teen living there. A little messy.

"Home sweet home," the girl muttered to her self, falling on the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Regretably she opened her eyes to glare at the alarm clock that woke her. She muttered various curses under her breath, as she got up and shut off the alarm clock. Mechanically she got dressed in her uniform and heading out the door with her backpack in hand. Walking to school she was pulled out of her deep thoughts as she heard some people being abnoxiously loud. She looked up to see a boy with slick back hair talking with another boy who had orange hair._ They really are too loud, I wish they would be more quiet_. She thought to her herself, as she slipped back into her deep thoughts. When she arrived at school immediatly she was harrased.

"Ms. Amys, why do you keep wearing the mens uniform to school. Why can't you be like the other young ladies and wear the girls uniform."

"Because Takanda, skirts are too unconfortable, I don't like them, and you'll see me kill myself first before you catch me in a skirt." the girl replied. And with finishing this she walked off.

She got to first class just as the bell rung. "Sei Amys, you barely made it this time, what do you have to say for yourself." The teacher said.

"... wow." she replied stoicically means without emotion she took a seat next to a girl with black long hair that came to her mid back, had crimson eyes, and was also wearing a guy uniform.

"Sparky NICE... I was sure you wern't going to make it." the girl to her nodded in approvement.

"Hn, neither did I." She said to the girl next to her. A small smile crept across her face.

"Rae Nishi," The teacher continued doing roll call. In response the girl with black hair raised her hand.

"Sei you look rough, is it work?" Rae asked with a concerned glance towards Sei.

"Phsst, that's only half of it. Schools a drag, and I think I'm falling behind. I think I'll get help or somthing. Anyways don't worry, I'll manage." Sei grinned.

"I'm glad, that you're not letting this get you down, but I'll be willing to help you. Oh by the way is that offer still up on moving in on your apartment?"

"Yeah, I need help with the rent. My job sucks and I barely bring in enough cash. Luckily I don't eat much or I'd be homeless." Sei chuckled.

"Yeah that's why your a pole." Rae joked

"Yup, true... until I gorge myself. Then I'm fat "

"..." Rae gave her a look of disbelief

The rest of the day continued like this. When Sei reached her locker she saw the same boy from before.

"I can't believe she dumped me. She walked up to me slaped me then said 'Your the biggest jerk alive and I can't believe I actually went out with you!'" The boy said talking to the other boy with orange hair.

"Come on Urameshi, you know she's probably kidding. Knowing Keiko she'll get over it and then you two will be back together again." The boy with orange hair commented

_Wow, now that I'm up close I know what they look like. Damn the boy with orange hair is hideous. On the other hand though the other boy isn't that bad looking._ Sei thought to herself. She gathered a few books before Rae showed up.

"Hey Sei, so you going to work?"

"No, I'm going to kill myself because my life is a living hell." She paused to look at the boys who turned around abruptly gaping at her. "What?" They stared at her until she heard Rae cleared her throat.

"Mind if I escort ya?"

"No go ahead." And then Sei and Rae left school and went to work.

"What was that all about?" the boy with dark hair commented.

"Not sure, that guy with the brown hair do you think he's actually sucicidal?"

"I don't know?"

Sei and Rae walked all the way down main street till they got to 23rd there they entered 'TIA'. The extended name is called the Tokyo Institute of Art. Sei works as a tour guide around the museum.

A girl behind the desk waved. "Oh, Sei I'm so glad you're early. We have a bunch of people from Meiou Private school."

"Oh that's good." Sei said in response as Rae looked at her sceptically._Damn, I'm sick of those stupid tours. So how does that make you feel. It makes me feel like I want to burn the dumb painting._ Sei thought bitterly to herself. In reality Sei really did love art work. Infact she was a really good artist herself. The only thing she hated about this job was the fact that she did tours, and the thing she hated the most about tours is finding out how people feel about the art work, or what they think it represents.

"Okay, go over to the 'abstract hall'. They'll be waiting there." the woman behind the counter said.

"Sparky, if you want I'll tag along." Rae said encouragingly

"Sure if you want to bore yourself to death." Sei replied heading towards the 'abstract hall'

When they reached the 'abstract hall' there was a group of people waiting, and hanging around. They were talking quitetly amongst themselves and quieted once Sei appeared.

"Hello people I'm Ms. Amys and I'll be your tour guide." She took a deep breath and continued on. "Please stick with me and don't touch the art work, now any questions?"

A boy shouted out from the crowd. "How old are you?"

"And moving on, follow me." She said ignoring the question without answering him.

A little while later, Sei was thinking about quiting and Rae was banging her head on various walls coughnot artwork cough

"And now we have a land scape painting by Sei Amys..." Sei faltered realizing her art was up in the museum. "It's colors are dark, but a sun shines in the background. What do you think it represents."

"Boredom." random guy

"... nice colors." random girl

"confusion." random girl

Sei looked at her group with disdain, apparently she got a stupid group of people. "I think it represents repressed feelings of hurt, and pain. This artist is in pain but isn't sure how to make it end. Probably lost. But the sun in the background I think represents hope and a faith for better days that are yet to come." a boy with red hair and green eyes said. Sei stared at him. How did he know what it meant. How did he know the emotions that filled her up. (SD: How can you be so corny? StIP: stuffs SD in a trash can :evil cackle:) She shook her head believeing only quicidence. And so the tour continued.

"Thank you for coming to the TIA, please come again soon." Sei said with a fake smile. She turned around walking toward Rae.

"Ms. Amys," a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see the boy with red hair from before.

"I just wanted to say that I really like your art work. I think it's lovely." he said

"Umm, thank you. I didn't know I had a fan. I'm glad you appreciate my work." Sei said a bit tickled that someone apprecitated her work. With this the boy left.

"Wow, I didn't know the Institute held your work." Rae said

"Me neither, anyways I better head on home, see you tomorrow. Oh and by the way so when will you be moving in?"

"Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

Sei and Rae went in opposite directions because their homes were in diffrent places and Rae still lived with her family. It was already dark out and Sei's watch read 8:13. She couldn't get over the fact that someone liked her work. She walked home dewlling over many thoughts but mostly how much easier life would be once Rae moved in. She enterd the complex making her way up the stairs. When she reached her door she saw a man with black spiky hair and a bandana around his forehead sitting on the floor next to her door.

"Hello Hiei, so how long have you been waiting here?" She said smiling slightly.

"Hn, I don't know. I fell asleep." Hiei said standing up.He was only slightly shorter than Sei herself.

She unlocked the door and invited him in. "You know you could've invited yourself in. I did give you a spare key."

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Hungry? I'm making ramen."

"Hn," he replied once more.

She walked into the kitchen taking out a pan and began to make ramen. She silently hummed to herself a lullaby that she herd when she was a child. Hiei watched intently sitting himself in one of the three chairs at her table. Eventually she stopped humming, and the silence streched in the room.

"Somethings troubling you." Hiei said

"It's nothing." she replied in turn.

The silence returned.

A little while later Sei broke the silence. "You know, it's nice to just have a friend to hang out with. Not to do something fun with but just be there. I really appreciate you being here." Sei said sitting a bowl of ramen in front of Hiei. She filled another bowl, and sat directly across from Hiei. They began to eat silently.

"I don't get it. Why did you save me?" Hiei murmered angrilly.

Sei looked up, alarmed at Hiei's question. "What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, you found me injured. I threatened to kill you if you tried to help me, but you didn't listen. I hurt you in an atempt to get you away from me, but you carried me back here and bandaged me up. Why?" He growled.

Sei looked at him curiously fingering the scar on her stomache he gave her that night two years ago. "I'm not sure why I helped you. I supose I felt compelled. Even after you cut me with your sword." She said giving him a reapprochful look. "Guess it's human nature."

"And what. Tying the injured to a bed is human nature."

"You wouldn't stop squirming."

"You kidnapped me!"

"Think what you want, I saved you and you know it!"

"Maybe I could live without your help."

"Maybe, but now we'll never know."

"How is that?"

"It's in the past. Unless you want to go and get yourself injured like that again I say you just get over it."

"Hn,"

Sei smiled to herself as she twirled the noodles on her fork. She forced down a small chuckle.

"What are you thinking now? I know that look." Hiei said with a challenging look in his eye.

"Nothing," Sei said taking a bite of the noodles. _Except that we are fighting like a married couple._

"Do you forget that I can read your mind?"

"... no, it really isn't that important."

Hiei gave her a level look as they continued to finish their meal. After that Sei did her homework as Hiei hung around and watched her. After finshing that she read a book falling asleep soon after. Hiei stood up and put her book on a small endtable. Then he carried her too her couch laying her down then took a blanket and layed it over her. He walked towards the door. "Good night Sei." he said before turning off the light, and closing the door.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ..._

Sei glared at the clock. _Damn thing, I wish i didn't need it. _She said getting out of bed shutting it off and heading for the bathroom. She hopped in the shower. "Jingle bells Jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay hey! Jingle bells Jingle bells ... Why am I singing christmas songs. It's May. Oh well. Deck the halls with balls of uhh..something lalalalalalalalalaaaaa. Tis the season to be jolly lalalalalalalalalaaaa. da dadada... " she stopped humming because she forgot the rest of the words. She got out of the shower and got dressed and ready. She looked in the mirror ready to brush her teeth. Looking back at her she saw a girl with long brown hair, a fair complextion, and ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"I should take down that thing." she murmered glaring at the mirror.

She got out of the bathroom, grabbing her backpack she headed out the door. When she arrived at school she saw Rae wating for her by the school doors.

"Hey Sei what's up!" Rae yelled

"uhhhh, nothing I suppose." Sei replied walking up to Rae.

"_Would Sei Amys please report to the Guidence office immediately, Sei Amys."_ The loud speaker echoed.

"What did I do now?" Sei muttered waving goodby to Rae. On her way to the Guidence office she was thinking of all the reasons why they would call her down. _Maybe they know I'm living alone so they're going to admit me into a foster home... wait I'll be 17 soon, that'll be pointless. Maybe I failed so bad that they are going to kick me out...or maybe they think I'm a freak so they're going to admit me into a pysicatric ward..._ Sei arrived at the Guidence office, looking at the door. "Maybe I can still run..." she muttered looking at the door.

"I do not think that would be wise..." a male voice behind her said. Sei jumped around to see Mr. Takanda.

"Uhh, right! I'll be going in now." Sei said opening the door and walking through.

In the Guidence office the counsler sat at her desk with a composed look on her face.

"Hello Ms. Amys, I called you down here because some students told me that you were going to commit suicide. Now I believe that there are better options in solving problems the killing yourself. Do you agree with me.."

"...eh? Suicide? If I was going to commit suicide I'm sure I would be dead by now." Sei said with a cool look on her face and a frosty tone.

"Well yesterday I had two students who came to my office claiming that a student was going to commit suicide, I cannot take any risks. We'll be putting you into therapy to help you get over your issues." The counslor said rearrainging her the papers on her desk.

"I don't need therapy,and I have better things too do!" Sei exclaimed turning around and storming out the door.

"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE! WE HAVEN'T BEGUN!" The counslor shouted after Sei. "It appears we have some anger issues." she murmered to herself

Sei stormed out of the office and set out to her first class. _Who told the counselors. I swear I'll beat the crap out of them when I get my hands on them. What happend yesterday. Talked to Rae. Went to classes...at the end of the day I was at my locker..._flash back to locker scene previous day_ those little **censored**. When I get my hands around there necks I swear I'll kill 'em._ Sei walked quickly to her first hour. When she got there she sat down next to Rae. Rae casted over some worried glances but said nothing. At the end of the day Sei waited patiently by her locker for the two boys she saw previously the other day. Finally they showed up.

"I'm serious I think Keiko means it. She hasn't talked to me, and now she won't even walk in the same hall as me." The boy with slick backed hair said.

"Hm, Urameshi I think you screwed up big, I mea-." The ugly one began. Sei glanced over breifly, anger boiling inside. The ugly one caught her glance and turned pale white.

"What's wrong Kuwabara, cats got your tounge?" The one with black hair joked turning his head to see what got Kuwabara so scared. Surprized at Sei's look he turned back to Kuwabara. Softly he wispered into Kuwabara's ear, "do you think he knows we told?" unfortunalty Sei had really good hearing.

"Hell yeah I know you numbskull. And for what you did I'm going to wring your little necks." Sei said with a dangerously low voice.

"I would love to see you try?" The one with black hair taunted.

"Fine, but lets do it somewhere where no one will see us." Sei said smirking.

They left for an allyway not far away. When they arrived both braced themselves for a fight.

"I'll go easy on ya that way I won't have to write a note to your mom saying 'sorry i beat up your kid'." Yusuke said joking

"My mom's dead." Sei replied, face strait and eyes unblinking.

End Chapter 1.

StIP: that was fun, and easy.

SD: whatever.

StIP: read and review

SD: What she said.


	2. Moving in

Chapter 2-

StIP:humming to herself:

SD:Shakes head: what's the song now?

StIP:grins: my... bologna has a first name it's O.S.C.A.R, my bologna has a second name its M.A.Y.E.R. Oh I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll say.. cause oscar mayer has a way with B.O.L.O.G.N.A.

SD:bangs head several times: stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-

StIP: you can stop now...

SD:looks up: oh...:grins sheeplishly: heh..

StIP: Disclaimer guy... Disclaim!

Disclaimer guy: come on I want to be a character...

StIP: you are. You disclaim, thus the name Disclaimer guy

Disclaimer guy:glares: she dosent own YYH or anything else... except me and her just bought Hiei plush and etc.. etc...

StIP: continue :points machine gun at Disclaimer guy:

Disclaimer guy: and she owns only her character Sei, Rae belongs to Kira cough SD cough

SD: Just read the story, and sorry if Hiei's oc

Chpt 2

Sei smirked at the boy so called Urameshi. He will regret agreeing to fight with her. _Oops guess I forgot to tell him I'm a black belt in akido, kobudo, jujitsu, and karate. I pity him._ Sei thought to herself. Yusuke face still wore shock from when she told him her mother was dead

"I'm sorry about your mother, I guess I'll be writing your father instead." Yusuke said with a little sympathy in his voice. Sei sneered

"I hate to break this to ya but my dad's dead also." Sei hated seeing pity in peoples faces. It sickened her to the point of throwing up. Her life sucked but there wasn't much too do so why pity her.

Yusuke stood there gaping at her. "And I thought I had it bad." he murmered to hemself. "You know I'm gonna feel sorry for beating you up why don't you take the first shot?" Yusuke offered.

Sei broke into a run gaining speed as she went. _Well dad I'm taking your advice..."When you fight always go first."_ Surprize caught Yusuke's face as she planted a strong left hook on his jaw. He went sprawling hitting the ground hard.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you fight like an American." Yusuke murmered rubbing his jaw. Sei grinned.

"Okay my turn." Yusuke said charging at Sei. Instinctivly she grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her body kneeing him in the gut. He coughed and stumbled backwards. He glared as Sei. "Who in the hell are you." he choked.

"Sei Amys, fighter extrodinair. I am also an adcademic and am loved by those who know me." She grinned as she continued. "I loathe authority wtih every fiber of my being, and am not easily walked over. I too competitive for my own good, and am also known as a smart ass. Anything else?" She asked.

Yusuke stared in disbelief. "I've never fought someone like you before." Yusuke murmered to himself. He grinned mischiviously. "Yeah, where did you come from?"

"America, the place where profanity is the strongest, drugs and sex are the most popular things there, and if you don't act like everyone else you're labeled as a freak." Sei said with a annoucer bravado.

Yusuke chucked. This person was orginal. He straitend from fighting stance. "Uhhh... sorry about the whole guidence office thing, I'm not really sure how to fix it though." Yusuke said apologitcally. "Oh, by the way I'm Yusuke Urameshi and the idiot over there is Kuwabara."

Sei pursed her lips. "Well we could go in there together and claim we did it as a joke." Sei said forgetting all her anger... "Wait I can't forgive you so easily, you told the stupid counslors something about me that isn't true."

"Come on, your still mad about that?"

"You do know that something like that can get someone admitted in the phyciatric ward?"

"...eh?"

"Sheesh, it's true what I've heard about you." Sei muttered to herself. "Well I suppose ignorace is bliss."

"Well if you promise not to be mad at me I can help get you out of this trouble." Yusuke offered/bargained

Sei thought about it for a minute before replying. "Fine, but remember this dear Yusuke. I will get you back." Sei grinned mischiveoulsy. "That is a promise."

Kuwabara stood there like an idiot. Yusuke and Sei walked off talking to eachother, still Kuwabara stood there. Sadly stupidity has had its effect on Kuwabara, he had trouble understanding what was going on.

"So uhhh, Sei where are we going?" Yusuke questioned

"To Rae's house, she's my best friend. I'm going to help her move in with me." Sei simply said.

"WHAT! You're having a girl move in with you! But you're a guy and she's a girl and you bo-"

"...I'm a guy?" Sei questioned

"...you mean you're a girl!" Yusuke said shocked

"Hn, you thought I was a guy." Sei mused to herself. "A guy," she laughed at the thought. "Do I really look that manly to you , you can tell me, I won't be offended."

"Well... I fight a lot of people and some have long hair, and look girlish so since you were wearing a guys uniform I assumed..."

"Never assume, it always leads to trouble...well most of the time anyways."

"I even have a friend that looks girl-like, his name is Suuichi Minimino."

"Hmmm, Suuichi. By anychance does he go to Meiou High School?" Sei said remember last nights tour shiver

"Yeah, you've met?"

"Sort of, I led his tour group at the TIA." She stated.

They continued conversing about several things until the reached Rae's house. Sei knocked on Rae's door then waited for her to come.

"Hey Sei, umm.. we'll have to make two trips to get all my stuff." the door opend to a grinning Rae.

"Nah, I brought help, Yusuke Urameshi." Sei said pointing to Yusuke.

"Oh, I've heard of him. Isn't he like the best fighter at Sarasky Junior High?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but.. yeah I'm the best there is." Yusuke...bragged.

They all grabbed Rae's stuff and headed towards Sei's appartment. Half way there Sei intrupted a conversation between Rae and Yusuke who where flirting with eachother.

"Oh, I wonder how Hiei will feel about Rae?" Sei bursted out randomly.

"Hiei?" Rae asked with an raised eyebrow.

"You know Hiei?" Yusuke asked surprised (SD: He's surprized a lot. StIP: yeah I know.)

"Yeah, he and I are friends." Sei said

"Hmm, it's not like Hiei to make friends on his own...Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, I couldn't see Hiei and I going out. He just isn't that type." Sei said thinking.

"Well when I get the chance, I think I'll ask him about you." Yusuke said with a fools grin on his face.

They finally reached Sei's apartment and began setting up Rae's stuff. After that Yusuke left.

"Yes, I'm finally out of hell!" Rae cheered.

"Yup, no more lonely nights." Sei joked.

"By the way, who is this Hiei person?"

"Oh we met two years ago. I uhhh.. helped him, and since then we've been friends."

"Cool, so what's he like?"

"Uhh.. well he's quiet, loyal, and very protective." Sei said remembering a time with Hiei :flash back:

They were at a bar. A guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans walked up to Sei.

"Hey girl want to dance?" He reeked of liquor.

"No thank you, I prefer to sit here." Sei said attempting to be polite.

"Come on I know you want to dance?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't want to dance." She said. _Well not with you anyways._

"Dance with me!" The man reached for her, she leaned back trying to avoid contact with the drunk. Hiei's fist closed around the drunks arm.

"She said she didn't want to dance with you. Now if you value yourself you won't press the matter any further." Hiei said glaring at the man.

Sei sat back watching wide eyed.

"Let go of me squirt unless you want to get hurt. I don't think picking on people that ain't my size is fair."

"And I don't think you hitting on a girl that obviously wants nothing to do with you is fair, so leave." Hiei said angrilly.

The guy formed his other hand into a fist. "You asked for it." His arm swung around aiming for Hiei's head. Hiei dodged easily all the while never letting go of the guys other arm.

"Come on, if your going to hit me atleast aim for me." Hiei taunted. Sei watched this spetecal unsure whether to laugh at the idiot or get Hiei out of here before he killed the drunk.

"Why you little..." the drunk murmered. He tried hitting Hiei again, and Hiei dodged again. This time though Hiei took the guys arm and twisted it so the guy did a flip landing on his back. He layed there swirlyeyed. .

"Come Sei, this is no place for you." Hiei said as if nothing ever happend. :end flash back:

"Yeah, he's a funny guy. I guess that's why I like him." Sei sighed.

"You like him!" Rae yelled

"No, of course not. Not like that...I mean as a friend." Sei said hurridly, her cheeks were on fire.

"YOU DO! You can't hide this stuff from me. I mean come on, we've been best friends for like 6 years now. I know when you lie." Rae said prideing herself in how well she knew her friend.

"I can lie! Remember that time when you thought Jessy pulled that prank on you last April fools day because I said she did. Well it was me... Uh I mean..." Sei eyes went wide as she realized what she just did.

"You mean, you're the one who kidnapped my cats and rearranged my furniture. Thanks to you I ended up calling the police." Rae screamed. Sei only looked at her trying to think of something to say.

"...late April Fools" Sei smiled unsurely.

Rae glared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "I'll admit you had me. That was pretty good prank." Sei laughed also.

Sei looked over at the clock before jumping up and cursing. "I have to be at work in 5 minutes." Sei yelled running into the bathroom to change. A few seconds later she bolted out running. "Bye!" and the door slamed shut.

After work Sei headed home. When she got there she saw Rae sleeping on the couch while holding a controller to the PS2. Sei smiled to herself. She walked over to wake Rae. Her hand reached for Rae's shoulder, she heard a slight russle behind her. Sei straitend herself and turned around slowly. Hiei stood there scowling.

"Who's she?" Hiei said looking at Rae

"This is Rae she's my roomate." Sei said

"Hn, I don't like her." Hiei said

Sei looked at him sceptically. "Why?"

"Hn, why do you need someone to live with you. You were fine before." Hiei said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Well it gets lonely sometimes, and I need help paying rent." Sei stated.

"Is my company not enough?" Hiei questioned

"I'm talking about when you're not here. You usually visit me every couple of days,and when I have time off and you're not here I get lonely." Sei replied answering Hiei's question.

Hiei looked at Sei unblinkingly then turned around and left. Sei stood there looking at the door that closed behind Hiei, then turned around heading for her room. She threw herself on the to bed too close her eyes and have a night filled with unrestful sleep. The next morning Sei woke without the help of the much loathed alarm clock. She walked to her kitchen, walking past a loudly snoring Rae. Once in the kitchen she made herself breakfast with some tea, she also made some for Rae.

While shoving her food into her mouth Sei thoght to herself. _Boy will Rae be mad with me today. Oh well, it's all a part of growing up I suppose._ When Sei finished she put her dishes into the sink the walked over to Rae.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bacie." Sei gentally rocked Rae back and forth. Rae continued to snore. Sei's eyebrows lowered a bit. She stepped onto the couch and began to jump but wasn't too succesful and ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor. "So, you like to play hard eh?" Sei said taking a big breath. "WAKE UP YOU MORON BEFORE I PUMMLE YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Sei yelled as loud as she could. Rae didn't stir. Sei's eyebrows furrowed. With a look of pure determination she stalked into the kitichen to come back a second later holding a glass of ice cold water. "So you want to bring it? Oh it's been brought." Sei said with triumph. With finishing this she held the cup over Rae's head and turned the cup upside down.

Rae bolted up screaming as she glared at Sei soaking wet. "What in the seven hells was that for you jerk!" Sei began to laugh uncontrollably. Rae stood up and clenched her hand into a fist.

"The...look...on...your face...it's ..great." Sei got out inbetween fits of laughter. Rae made a hit for Sei but, Sei pulled out her machine gun and began to fire rapidly...(SD:...eh?StIP:heh couldn't resist) -what really happend- Sei fell onto the floor and began to hyperventilate because she was laughing too hard. Rae looked at her pathetic friend on the floor who was on the verge of passing out. She began to laugh also, but unlike Sei she didn't hyperventilate.

Finally when both got out of their fits of laughter Sei filled Rae in what she had been thinking of all morning.They went into the kitchen where Rae ate her breakfast. Sei got very down to business, she had papers sitting in front of her and a very serious look on her face.

"We both know that you need to get a job in order to live here. I have already gotten the permission slips so you may work at an after school job." Sei said pushing some papers toward Rae. "All we need is to have your employer sign here and you sign here." She said pointing to the signature lines.

"Yeah, but what about the job?" Rae said shoving some toast in her mouth.

"I have sent out some Resumes, so you need not worry. Today we as in meaning you have 5 interviews. I know where the buildings are so we won't have trouble finding them. These jobs are pretty good, so it should be easy for you." Sei said with an encouraging smile.

Rae gave her a sceptical look. "When did you have the time to do this?" Sei pursed her lips and shook her head in a way saying 'I don't know.' "What if I don't like the job?" Rei mumbled moving on to her sausages.

Sei gave her a look of the obvious. "Well if you don't like the job then don't take it but you will work a job, or I'll have to find someone that can pay rent. As much as you and I are best friends I really can't afford to support the both of us." Sei said brows furrowed. "Don't worry though, you have plenty of jobs to look at, so lets get a move on and get dressed. You want to look your best for your interview." Sei said clapping her hands.

Rae glared at Sei's back who was going to her room. "I don't wanna get a job." Rae whinned looking down at pancakes, then looking at her tea before pushing it away. "I hate tea." she murmered getting up and walking to the frige. She pulled out milk and poured herself a glass, and ate the rest of her meal with a sullen look on her face.

After breakfast Sei harrassed her to get ready and to dress nice etc...

"Okay you look great now lets go before your late. If you are they won't even interview you." Sei said with a nagging tone.

"Grrr woman, SHUT THE HELL UP. I'LL BE READY WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" Rae yelled glaring at the mirror which was reflecting on Sei.

Sei looked her up and down shaking her head. "Tsk, your attitude doesn't match your looks, if you use that language at the interview they won't even think twice about hiring you." Sei said ingnoring Rae's rants about Sei being annoying. Rae ready to have Sei quit harrasing her hurridly put on a few finishing touches and ran out the door hopping on the foot that wasn't being put into a very high heel.

Finally they arrive at her first interview. Sei waited patiently outside for Rae to come out. When Rae did she exited with a pleasing smile and gentally closed the door. Once the door was closed she faced the door doing a double flip off mouthing the words F YOU! Obviously this interview did not go too well. Sei acting as if nothing happend walked out with a throughrally pissed Rae. The second interview did not go better. Once Rae left the office where she was interviewed she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought it would never end." Rae said shivering.

Just then the man Rae had her interview barged out and patted her on the shoulder.

"I hope you do consider working for us. We need someone with attitude and you're perfect." The man cheered. He was a little taller than normal hight and fat with white hair. Rae smiled weakly.

They left quickly Sei trying to catch up to Rae who was pale white.

"Rae what's so bad about him?" Sei said cautiously.

Rae looked at her with a look of a goth who saw a prep. "He's too bubbly." Rae said picking up her pace. (As if she isn't going fast enough.)

The third interview was the worst though. While waiting Sei heard screams from with in the office. Worried she bursted in to see Rae beating the guy to death. Deep fires of hatred burned in her eyes. "You dirty bastered. Tried to make a move on me eh? Well too bad." Rae said angrilly. Sei ran up and pulled Rae off the man. Once free of Rae's grasp he went to a corner to cower in fear of the almighty Rae. (SD: ha i am good. StIP: you do know this is fictional. SD:...hn.) And anywas the two other interviews went okay. Rae didn't walk out cursing so she didn't dislike them. After the interviews it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Sei and Rae went out for a late lunch.

They didn't talk much, mostly they concentrated on there food. A shadow fell over them, they both looked up too see...

END CHAPTER 2

SD: That's mean, a cliff hanger.

IS :yeah and what makes it funny is I know what's happening next. It's not a pathetic attempt to say I don't know what to do next.

SD :' idiot

StIP: T-T you're so mean

SD: I know.

StIP:typing furiously on computer, Hiei poofs in: Hiei destroy her with the Darkness Flame or feel my rath, the rath of an authoress.

Hiei: ... you expect to scare me like that?

StIP: And now for the time warp... says in a british accent you jump to the left :Hiei jumps to the left: sings and step to the right. :steps to the right: says Now put your hands on your hips sings and pull your knees in tight :puts hands on hips and pulls knees in: But it's the pelvic thrus that really drive you insane. :pelvic thrust then sways hips in circluar motion/ the time warp: sings LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Hiei: NOOOOOOO...

StIP: sings LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

Hiei: Fine I'll do it just don't make me do the time warp:StIP grins, Hiei yells: Dragon of the Darkness flame:Attacks SD.:

SD: StIP! you meanie :runs from dragon:

StIP:Dancing to the time warp: don't own the Rocky Horror Picture Show. intersting movie though. :sings the time warp with SD, who escaped the Darkness Flame.:

SD: read and review. :more dancing to time warp:.


	3. A new friend is made

Chapter 3

StIP:looks around frantically:

SD?...okay

StIP:random movements:

SD: ...idiot. :walks up and slaps Sparky the Invisible Pyro:

StIP:holds head in misery: owwwiiieee

SD: She talks!

StIP: baka onna :glares at SD:

SD: okay disclaimer guy disclaim

Disclaimer guy: Sparky the Invisible Pyro just lost a bet to me because she talked so now I will be featured in the fanfic, and she doesn't own YYH.

StIP: You know Shadow Dragon, if you just let me be frantic and silent you wouldn't have to go through this torture. :is currently wearing high heels and a cloak: just so you know, I'm from Transexual Transylvaina:begins to sing Sweet Trasnvestite.: How'd ya do, I see you've met my faithful handyman! He's just a little brought down because when you kncoked he thought you were the candy man. Don't get strung out by the way I look :walks around: Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover:whips off cloak to reveal garter belt, pantyhose, corset , and really high heels:

SD:bloody nose: I love you Sparky.:rips off cloak to reaveal same clothing! (SD: StIP, change it/StIP: fine) actually- screams and runs away and off a cliff. (SD: sarcastic thanxs.../StIP:)

SD: Just read the damn chapter.

StIP: OH and I greatly appreicate the reviews, if not for those I wouldn't of continued the story this far.

**Chapter 3**

They didn't talk much, mostly they concentrated on there food. A shadow fell over them, they both looked up too see...

"Hey nice clothes," Yusuke said grinning. Rae's eyebrow began to twitch. Sei smiled (StIP: and now to tell you how she looked.)

Rae was wearing a black skirt with white flowers on it. She had on a nice blouse with a black tanktop underneath, basically to wrap it up she looked very girly VERY.

"Well would you guys like to join us?" Yusuke asked.

"Us?" Sei said with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke said with an emphasis on Hiei's name. Sei gave him a look that she would a kindergardener.

"Why not." Sei and Rae said together in unison and rising at the same time. They looked at eachother smiling at the fact that they thought so much alike. (SD: don't we do stuff like this a lot? StIP: yup)

"Hey guys, I'm sure you all know Sei, this is her friend Rae. Kurama, Hiei they both go to my school." Yusuke said stating the obvious.

"Hello peoples." Sei said sitting next to Hiei, Rae sat down next to Yusuke. Hiei did his usual reply of Hn, Kurama nodded, and then...

"Hello ladies I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, Right now I'm available incase you would like to know and I am also the toughest kid at Sarasky Juinor High!" Kuwabara said with a bravado in his voice. O.O was Sei's only response. Rae just glared at him.

"I didn't know that idiots came out at this time of day." Rae said sipping her shake. Sei giggled. Everyone showed some sign of humor of some sort except for Kuwabara who shut up and glared at Rae.

"Um, Kuwabaka.." Sei said covering her mouth immediately and blushing.

Kuwabara's look on his face was outrage. His entire face turned bright red and his eyes got all big and blood shot. Yusuke, Rae and Hiei began to laugh. Actually despite Kurama's attempt to be polite he was laughing also. "It's Kuwabara." He said with a calm of the sorts saying he's actually really pissed.

"Ummm, that's what I meant." Sei said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Hn, don't worry Sei, Kuwabaka is used to it already." Hiei said smirking.

"Bite my ancles shorty, that is if you can reach." Kuwabara yelled across the table.

"Stop it Kuwabara you're embarrasing us." Yusuke said looking at the people who were staring at them.

Kuwabara looked around at the people who were staring at the scene he was making. "What are you punks lookin at!" Kuwabara yelled, waving a fist at everybody.

Sei began humming to her self pretending he didn't exsist. Kurama, and Yusuke gave each other worried looks. Hiei gave Kuwabara a look saying that well... Kuwabara is stupid, and Rae was laughing her ass of at the show Kuwabaka could create.

"Man you're an idiot." Rae said laughing. Sei looked up alarmed at her friends rudeness, and opened her mouth to say something in his defense but nothing came out. _Boy that's sad. I can't even defend Kuwabara from insults._ Sei thought herself, a small smile forming on her lips

Kuwabara glared at Rae before getting up. "I have to use the bathroom," he said getting up and walking towards the men room.

"I feel as if I'm in a soap opera," Sei said supressing a giggle. Yusuke looked at her and chuckeled, along with Kurama. Hiei looked at Sei breifly then began to eat his food and Rae nodded in agreement with her.

They ate their meals and talked about stuff between them.

"So you mean to tell me you're the smartest person at Meiou High?" Sei said with considerable interest.

"I suppose that would be correct." Kurama said with a polite manner about him. (no brag in his voice whatsoever)

"Are you willing to tutor someone supposingly in need of help?" Sei said leaning forward in her seat.

Kurama looked at her quizically. "Are you in need of a tutor?" He said jumping strait to the point of Sei's interrogation.

Sei sat back with a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, lately my grades have been suffering. Last month when I was sick I missed a little too much of school, and since I missed too much I fell behind and lacked vital information for my classesm, and of course I can't trust Rae to get the accurate information for me." Sei said with a breif glance at Rae who shrugged and smiled.

Kurama had a thoughtful look on his face before he replied. "Well if you think you need my help I would be happy to assist you in catching up in school." Kurama said with a small smile. Sei sat back in her seat and let out her sigh that she was unaware of holding.

Shortly after Sei and Rae finished their meals they left the gang behind.

Kurama looked at Yusuke breifly, "They're nice, where did you meet them?" Kurama questioned.

"It's a long story," Yusuke said streching himself out.

"I don't like her." Hiei said quietly. Kurama and Yusuke looked baffeled as their heads swiveld towards Hiei. "Rae, there's somthing about her that isn't right." He finished not looking at the dectective and fox.

Kuwabara grumbled to himself. "What's the matter Kuwabara you look upset." Yusuke said half tauntingly.

"THEY MADE FUN OF ME!" Kuwabara shouted (StIP: my worst problem with Kuwabara's name. SD: What typing Kuwabaka instead :smirks as Kuwabara yells in the background: StIP: No I type Kuwabra instead of Kuwabara, bra not bara SD: oh :snickers: Bra, haha bra. :Kuwabara's complaints in the background get louder.:)

"Well, anyways I think it was fun hanging out with them." Yusuke said. "It's always fun."

And the gang got up and left.

Nothing intersting happend for the rest of the weekend so we'll fastforward it to Monday moring at school. Sei was running through the halls trying to get to class on time. She was almost to her room when she ran into a girl carrying several books who went sprawling along with Sei.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Sei said rushing over and helping the girl up. The girl had black mid back length hair and was around 5'-8'', she had violet eyes. "Please forgive me, sometimes I'm quite reckless." Sei began helping the girl pick up her books.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're sorry. Thanks for helping me, if some people were to do the same they would probably walk off." She replied with a musical voice. (allow me to explain what I mean, no she's not singing. It means she has a really pretty voice and could most likely sing very well)

Sei gave her the last book and then began to walk away. "Wait I don't know your name?" The girl hollard after Sei, she turned around and smiled.

"Sei Amys, you?"

"Ceileta Hamji" Ceileta replied smiling. Sei smiled as she turned away and headed for her class.

When she arrived the bell had already rung. Hesitantly she opened the door taking a deep breath as she entered the room. The teacher turned around and smiled at Sei.

"It's so nice for you to join us Ms. Amys. Since you believe you should come to schedule on your own time why don't you stay after class for a little while to make up for the time you missed." the teacher said smugly.

Sei glared at him as she took her seat next to Rae. The class period sucked as usual. Her first hour happend to be History. Today they learned about the Fedual Era, and etc.. etc.. I really don't know that much. And why she never wanted to be late to school was because she would be late for the next class which would make her late for the one after that because each teacher had you stay after to make up for lost time. It was a evil cycle.

So the day droned on and Sei beared through it all. After school, Sei had to forgot a book in her English class so she was going back to her English Room. The door was halls were empty as usual. She thought nothing of it, When she got to her English room she decided to be quiet as to not distereb Mr. Jouichi from his work. Quietly she opened the door to see as horrific sight.

"Come on Ceileta, remember this is our little secret." Mr. Jouichi said feeling up Ceileta. Her face was blank revealing no emotion let alone a thought. Sei stared in disbelief.

She natrually leaned herself against the door in a punkish manner. "Well Mr. Jouichi. Didn't expect you to be getting a rise off girls younger than you." she stared at Jouichi with a unreadable face.

He backed away from Ceileta hastilly, a look of shock panic marked his face.

**End Chapter**

StIP: What will happen to Ceileta, how will Mr. Jouichi escape from wronging Ceileta, What will Sei do? Find it out in the next chapter of ..um..oh befriending the YYH gang.

SD: what's up with the annoucer tone?

StIP: u heh, couldn't resist. Anywas hoped you enjoy, I've been having writers block for the past couple of days.

SD: Read and Review

KL: YUP


	4. A study, secrets revealed, trouble?

**Chapter 4**

StIP: And now I continue.

SD: After weeks and weeks of never working on it

StIP::grumbles: writers block

SD: Shame on you

KL: Agreed,

StIP:Poo on you, poo poo heads

SD: ... dork, Disclaimer guy disclaim.

StIP: Hey wait, no! THOSE ARE MY WORDS!

SD and KL: o.O...

StIP: Disclaimer guy, DISCLAIM

SD: She needs some midol

KL: Agreed

StIP: I heard that:attacks KL and SD: Here let me shove some midol down your throat!

Disclaimer guy: I feel so forgotten, anyways she doesn't own YYH, or midol, despite the fact that she needs some.

**Chapter Begins**

Sei leaned against the door in a punkish manner, Mr. Jouichi looked horror stricken.

"Ms. Amys, what are you doing here? It's after school, I would expect you to be at home!" He said straitening his coat and stepping away from Ceileta.

Sei looked over at Ceileta and smiled. Ceileta smiled back. "What? Just because I forgot a textbook means that I can't come back to get it?" She said slyly, walking over to her desk, picking up her book.

"H..How... How much did you see?" Jouichi asked, dry washing his hands.

"Enough," She said with a smugness.

Jouichi looked as if he swallowed a hundred bees. "Well, leave my class room now. I have work to do that I have been stalling from." He said walking over to his desk. Sei blinked.

She shook her head, walking over to his desk. "But Jouichi, we have to talk. There's something I must make clear before I can leave." She said gently picking up one of his pens and playing with the clicker.

"Yes I suppose," he said with a nervousness to his voice. "You cannot tell anybody about what you saw here." The more he continued, the harder his voice got. " Anyways nobody will believe you anyway, because I'm the teacher and you are the student. If you do tell I will make your life a living hell here." He smirked, Sei's eyebrows rose.

"Is that so? Do you remember why I transferred to this school Mr. Jouichi?" She said with arrogance.

"Leave my classroom now!" He demanded slamming his hand down on the desk.

Sei didn't even stir, "I was transferred because-" She was cut off my Jouichi who glared at her fuming with anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEA-" He began to shout, Sei was a blur, followed by a thud. Looking down in between his fingers a 1/2 inch from his hand, was the pen Sei was holding earlier stabbed into the desk. She let go of the pen.

"Darn.. I missed." She said with a hint of mockery and disappointment. "I guess you could say I had issues at my last school," She smirked turning around. "Hey Ceileta would you like to come to my place." Sei said mirthfully.

Ceileta blinked, "Uh.. sure why not." She said following Sei a bit unsurely.

Around 5 they got to Sei's home. "So Ceileta why were you letting _him_ do that to you?"

"Well," Ceileta hesitated. "He said he'd tell everybody that I slept with him if I didn't." She said somewhat ashamed.

"THAT BASTERED!" Sei shouted standing up. "All the more reason to KICK HIS ASS!" She clenched her fist. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

Sei and Ceileta looked at each other. Sei opened the door, Kurama stood there.

"So, are you ready for your lesson." Kurama said politely.

"Yeah, hey Ceileta this is-" Sei said cut off abruptly by Kurama.

"I'm Suuichi Minamino, I go to Meiou High school, I'll be helping Sei catch up in school." He said quickly. Sei gave him a quizzical look. He leaned over, "Most people know me as Suuichi." He whispered. Sei nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Sei's." Kurama said shaking Ceileta's hand.

"No, the pleasure's mine." Ceileta said smiling. Sei grinned mischievously.

"Shall we begin the lesson?" Sei said sitting down. Kurama sat down next to her. During this time Sei began to play cupid. _They are so perfect for each other_. Sei thought.

More than enough, Sei got what she needed for Kurama, and also went to the kitchen a lot to get beverages and other things just to give Ceileta and Kurama time to get to know each other.

After the sixth time of going to the kitchen Ceileta followed her.

"Sei, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure why not?" Sei replied

"Um, could you get me a date with Suuichi?" She asked pleadingly. Sei grinned.

"Of course. That's what friends are for correct?" Ceileta's eyes brightened.

They both walked out, "Um, Kurama. Would you mind coming again tomorrow? I still feel a bit shaky on English." Sei asked.

"Of course, I'd be happy to assist you." He said with a pleasant smile.

Kurama left a little while after with Ceileta. He offered to walk her home. Sei did a mental jig.

"Boy I'm so happy for Ceileta. I love playing match maker." Sei said beginning to contemplate how she was going to hook Ceileta and Kurama up. Her thoughts were interrupted though. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see the fire apparition behind her.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Hn," he replied sitting himself on her sofa.

"What's the matter? You seem a bit moody?" Sei said comfortingly, Hiei only stared. "Damn, why do you have to be moodier than a woman PMSing. Just tell me what's on your mind. I swear I'll tell no one." Sei said somewhat aggravated.

Hiei glared at her. "Hn," replied to spite her.

"Fine do whatever... I don't care." Sei said picking up her text books.

"You do care." Hiei said smugly.

Sei bolted up. "You jerk! You're reading my mind!" Sei shouted at him. Hiei gave a amused smile. Sei's eyes burned with a cold fire. "Just leave me alone if you wish to be difficult. I'm not in the mood for your cruel idea of a joke." Sei said sounding rather calm.

Hiei blinked surprised. In the two years that Hiei has known Sei she has never told him to leave. "How do you feel about Rae?" Hiei questioned.

It was Sei's turn to be surprised. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Never mind, forget I asked." Hiei said getting up and leaving. Sei stared after him.

_Why do I feel so guilty for yelling at him? Why did I get so angry? All he did was read my mind. What if I'm afraid he'll find out about me liking him? Will I chase him off. I love him too much to let him go. I don't want to lose him._ Sei thought taking care of the rest of her textbooks. She felt incredibly foolish now for yelling at Hiei.

After Sei finished cleaning up her school mess she sat down to play Final Fantasy X. Three hours later Sei was still playing, Rae walked through the door.

"Sei, my love. I've missed you so. I've got great news." Rae said face glowing. Sei stood up smiling.

"Glad you feel so well, shade of my heart." Sei replied in turn. Rae grinned (a/n: shade of my heart is another way of saying I love you, or my love, etc...). "Okay spill." Sei said going back to her game.

Outside Sei's apartment-

Hiei stood in the tree watching Sei, and her friend, which Hiei despised so, Rae. Rae walked through the door.

"Sei, my love. I've missed you so. I've got great news." Kira said face glowing. Sei stood up smiling. Hiei glared.

"Glad you feel so well, shade of my heart." Sei replied in turn.

Hiei stood in disbelief. He now had a very good reason to hate Rae. She was stealing the heart of the one he loved. He could not allow this. Sei would be his. Muttering an oath he took off.

Inside the apartment-

"Yusuke asked me if I wold like to go on a date!" Rae said barely able to control her happiness.

Sei glomped Rae, "But what about me, pweese tell me I'm still your number one love." Sei said jokingly

"Sorry Sei, you only own half of my heart now." Rae said smirking. Sei got up and laughed going back to her game.

"Oh my dear Kitten, I must admit, my heart is going to another also." Sei said winking. Rae laughed sitting next to her.

A week passed nothing much changed.

Sei bit her lip nervously. Currently she was at work. Today she wasn't touring but teaching a class, but the class wasn't what had her nervous, it was the fact that she hadn't heard from Hiei since that one night she yelled at him. Guilt took her over. Every time she asked Yusuke about Hiei, Yusuke said that Hiei wouldn't talk about it. Other than that everything was going okay. She finally got Ceileta and Kurama hooked up, and she was almost completely caught up in school.

After work, walking home it was 10 o'clock pm, and really dark outside. Sei walked quickly. During this time it was bad to stay in one place for a long time. Especially in this part of the city. Sei heard someone behind her. She quickened her pace. So did the person behind her. Afraid to look back she quickened her step further. The guy behind her laughed and began to run at her. Without thinking Sei set off in a sprint. Unaware of everything around her Sei sprinted around the corner to rebound off a man in front of her.

"Well lookie at what we got here." The man said picking Sei up by the hair. "She's a little pretty thing." The man who was chasing her finally caught up.

"Hey Myou, I see you caught my little toy." The stalker-man said, he was a skinny man with little muscle on him. Sei gripped the man's wrist that held her hair to relieve the tension. Then she bared her teeth at the stalker-man who called her a toy.

"Looks like she's got fangs." The stalker-man said mockingly.

"Do you mind if I have some fun with your toy?" Myou asked, he was a big build, with broad shoulders. Sei growled.

"Sure, but I wanna have some fun with her too." The stalker-man replied.

"So where do we take her?" Myou asked trying to hold the kicking Sei. "Damn you bitch quit squirming will ya!" The man said throwing Sei down, she stumbled and barely stood up before getting punched. She went sprawling to the ground.

Sei didn't hesitate she bolted up ready to sprint. Before she got one yard the stalker-man already held her. He was stronger than he appeared. "Let me go you dirty bastereds!" Sei yelled squirming in the mans grip. She broke free to be yanked by the hair again by the bulky man known as Myou.

"Here take her into this alleyway. We can knock her out when were done." the stalker-man said pointing to a alleyway not that far away. Sei opened her mouth to scream, only to have a henkerchif shoved in it with another one tied around her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

Her pathetic attempts at squirming only earned her a kick in the guts. The man began to remove her shirt. Desperately she called out Hiei's name in her mind. She prayed Hiei would come to her rescue. So desperately. Tears streamed down her face. Her body felt numb. Why wasn't Hiei here? He always came to her rescue. Did she really anger him that bad. _Where are you?_ Were her last thoughts before she blacked out.

End Chapter 4

StIP: Sorry for the delay but I was on a writer block

SD: ...

KL: ...

StIP: What?

SD: nothing

KL: same here

StIP: guys...

Disclaimer guy: StIP doesn't own Final Fantasy X either...

StIP: so poor

SD: ... dork

KL: ...

StIP: WHAT?

SD: nothing

KL: same here

StIP: (silently fuming) Read and Review (a/n: also always open for suggestions)


	5. A little, and then some

**Chap.5**

**StIP: Hello people. I really hope you do enjoy this story because it's a genuine pain.**

**SD: Now you know how I feel**

**KL: I don't even know what you are talking about.**

**StIP: ... this is the third time I've written this chapter.**

**KL: That sucks**

**SD and StIP: You have no idea.**

**SD: Disclaimer guy... Disclaim**

**StIP: Hey... ah whatever... I give up**

**Disclaimer guy: Sparky doesn't own YYH or anything else...**

**StIP: Thanks... I feel so alone :looks around all alone: Wahhhhhhh :continues crying:**

**Chapter begins**

Sei opened her eyes feeling a bit groggy. It was still pitch black. She sat up holding her head, "Uhhn my head is killing me." she muttered. Looking around her vision still a bit blurry she thought she saw a man. When she blinked to clear her vision the figure was gone.

Getting up Sei looked down at her clothes. They were ripped to shreds in some areas where her aggressors were eager to remove her clothes. By her feet was the hankercheif that was used to gag her. Weak, shaking, and uncomprehending, Sei stood up and began to head back to her apartment. She stumbled most of the way.

Entering her apartment, Sei fell on to the couch and stared vacantly at the wall. Just then Rae walked out.

"Sei you ninny, you better have a good reason for coming home so la- OH MY GOD! What the hell happened to you?" Rae yelled running over to Sei.

Sei sat on the couch, her face was blank. "I don't know" she said without any emotion. Rae's eyes conveyed a confused look.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Sei shrugged. Then soundlessly she got up and walked straight for her room.

Sitting in her room Sei hugged her knees and stared at a picture on her wall without really seeing the picture. _What happened to me? Was I… was I…?_ She couldn't finish the thought. She felt as if her whole person hurt; body and spirit. Her body ached from the assault, but her spirit felt violated.

Depression flared up into anger. Sei grabbed her pillow and screamed into it with as much frustration and anger as she felt. Then after she had exhausted her throat and lungs that burned with strain she collapsed completely and began to sob. Soon sobbing subsided into weak crying, and then that too subsided into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Sei slept right through her alarm clock and was awaken by a very awake Rae. Sei took a very long shower then got dressed rather quickly and then sat down on her couch waiting for Rae to finish.

"Ready to go?" Rae smiled ruefully, grabbing her bag.

"Yes," Sei replied barely above a whisper. Her throat was unbelievable sore, but that was hardly a factor contributing to her silence.

Walking to school was uncomfortably quiet. Rae didn't know what to say to comfort Sei, Sei just looked directly ahead, no emotion showed on her face. Half way there, Yusuke and Kuwabara came up.

"Hey Rae, Sei!" Yusuke waved coming up to the group, wrapping his arm around Rae. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Yusuke," Rae cooed, Sei only acknowledged them with a subtle nod of her head without adverting her gaze straight ahead.

"Sei, what's the matter?" Kuwabara asked coming up beside Sei.

"Nothing," her voice cracked.

"Great now she's acting like the shrimp." Kuwabara commented sullen.

Once they got to school, nothing much happened. The day continued and Sei moved about like robot. Then the bell rang for lunch. In the cafeteria Sei sat down at a table that had Rae, Ceileta, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sitting there.

"Sei, is something wrong? You're not acting normal." Ceileta asked worried, her brows furrowed. Sei's eyes bore into the mashed potatoes on her tray as she gripped her fork. Her knuckles turned white with the effort. Then with a sudden clang Sei's fork slammed into the table as she stood up making her chair topple backwards.

"What's everyone's freakin' problem? Just cause I'm not causin' a freakin' scene you hafta act like it's the end of the freakin' world and somethin' is the freakin' wrong!" She screamed with a scratchy voice and a red face slamming her tray down. This sudden outburst made everyone jump and grimace.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried that's all-" Ceileta began only to have Sei viciously cut in.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AN' WHY DO YOU FREAKIN' CARE! NOBODY CARES!" And with the end of that statement, Sei stormed out of the cafeteria shoving bystanders out of her way.

Ceileta looked around the table seeing the confused faces of everyone except Rae who looked more scared; scared that something had happened to Sei that only Rae might know.

"Rae, is there something that happened that we don't know about?" Ceileta questioned with a concerned curiosity. Rae shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and began to play with her food. "Rae this is very important. Something horrible must've happened for Sei to be acting this way. What is it?" She begged with desperation laced into her voice. Rae looked up for a brief moment before sighing.

"Last night Sei came home really late. And her clothes were ripped up, like she was attacked. Then she went into her room and…" Rae trailed off.

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. Yusuke coughed, "I hate to be the one to drag this skeleton out of the closet but I'm going to guess and say that maybe she was-" Rae was quick to interrupt this idea before it was said.

"What ever happened to Sei, all we can do now is give her support through what ever troubles she might need help with."

Saftely out of the cafeteria Sei made her way up to the roof of the school. Opening the door she was blinded by the light of the sun as she stepped out onto the roof. Feeling weak she dropped to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Through muffled sobs she spoke horasely. "Why- why did this have to happen? Why did this happen to me?" After her tears quit coming she sat up scrubbing the tear off of her face.

"This is so friggin' reatarded." She mumbled hoarsly running her fingers through her hair. Looking out at all the buildings she sighed. _It happened. I can't undo it so what do I do now?_ She thought to herself. Her eyes drooped, and so she leaned back, closed her eyes and began to breath deeply before drifting off.

As soon as she drifted off, Sei found herself sitting up in a cold sweat. The sun's heat couldn't push away the chill that had filled her bones. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that dark alleyway and her attackers. Every moment she blinked was a constant reminder. Grinding her teeth together, she stood up and walked into the school with no intention of returning to class.

Wandering the halls Sei couldn't help but think about how she would get over this. She still felt vulnerable from her attack, and the rage from not being able to do anything was bubbling over to a breaking point. Wandering the halls she toyed with thoughts of what she would do to men who had violated her if she ever got her hands on them. She mulled over the thought of what she would do now. _The only thing I never thought I'd lose was ripped away from me in the most brutal fashion I can fathom, and I can't get rid of this feeling of shame. I didn't even have the ability to protect myself. It was as if I was delivered onto a silver platter for them. I... I want to kill them, I want to strip them of their dignity like they did me! _Sei's thoughts became more fierce as her breathing quickened. Balling her fists she ran out of the school.

"I need to get away from this place, I need to just go." She growled to herself at a dead sprint. Not paying attention to where she was going she focused on taking breath after breath as her muscles screamed in protest. The wind in her face and the rhythm of her feet hitting the ground. The fire burning within her body was being quelled by this conventional form of catharsis, her fury and rage being subdued. Finally giving her muscles the mercy they demanded she slowed down to a walk and then stopped bending over gasping for air.

Her body shook weakly from the force of her sprint, but her mind felt clearer than when she was in the school halls.

Looking about her surroundings she couldn't help but grimance. She had run straight into the downtown part of Tokyo where the thugs and troublemakers hung out. Feeling a certain dread and sense of déjà vu Sei turned around to head back to the less troublesome area, but it was too late. Already a group of men had noticed her and had strategically spit up to cut off any escape routes.

Being in no condition to run Sei's heart began to beat faster as her pupils dilated and she began to sweat.

"Not again." She growled under her breath. A feeling of rebellion stronger than she had ever felt before surged up. _They're not getting me this time, not unless I'm dead._ She thought with determination. Looking around she saw an empty building to her left. She ran inside, and began to climb the stairs up to the top of the building. Her hungry pursuers were not too far behind. Once she reached the top she ran to a window and tried to open it. The window was rusted shut. Desperate she clenched her fist and punched it at the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of her persuers, a tall lankey boy no older than seventeen wearing a school uniform, asked, flinching as the window broke. Sei glanced over her shoulder for a second before breaking the rest of the window with both hands.

"Just making a clear opening for my jump. I figure fifteen stories up ought to do the trick." Sei croaked out with a smirk.

The rest of her assult birgade had arrived. "Yo, Paulie. You gonna get the girl?" A short boy with blonde shaggy hair wearing a wife beater, and dirty jeans asked.

"No way man! She's crazy, she's gonna jump out that window. See her hands, that's from her punching the window open." Paulie said rasing a shaking finger to point at Sei's bloody hands.

The short boy grunted, "If you won't do it, then I'll get her, Koji, Koichi, come." He barked as he, and two boys who looked identical began to advance towards her. She climbed up on the window with a look of triumph.

"Sei, you fool. Get off that window before you kill yourself." A male voice roughly commanded.

Sei's look of triumph dissappeared as she instantly reconginzed the voice. "Hiei?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Hiei?" All of the boys said questioningly. Hiei appeared behind them, removing the bandana that concealed his Jagan eye. At once all the boys passed out on the floor.

Sei stared in disbelief, and joy. Hiei had come for her. "Hiei," Sei cried out weakly. Her limbs felt extremely weak and her wrists burned and pulsed painfully. She had no coordnation, and tripped trying to get out of the broken window. Hiei caught her with no effort. "You're here. You're really here." She whispered as tears sprung to her eyes.

"You're hurt. I have to take you to the hospital." Hiei said slightly panicked standing up and cradling Sei's body. Sei shook her head.

"No I'm not." She said lazily. "You're silly." Hiei effortlessly jumped out of the window and began a speedy run towards the nearest hospital.

"You're wrists. You cut them at the window." He said matter of factly, the city passing by at a dizzying rate.

"I'm so tired..." She mumbled weakly, "And so cold, I don't like it." Hiei looked down, his eyes tight around the edges.

"Don't die on me Sei, stay with me." He pleaded forcefully. She blinked slowly.

"I'll try..." Sei said slowly.

"No, I need better than you trying. I need you to stay with me." He said as the world slowed down and he ran into the hospital, carrying a very bloody and weak girl.

"Fine, I'll do more than try..." Sei murmured as everything slowly began to fade to black and the pain dissappeared.

**End Chapter 5**

**StIP: Woah that's dramatic.**

**SD: Agreed.**

**StIP: Well next chapter is the last one**

**SD: WHAT!?**

**StIP: I said "Next chapter is the last one."**

**SD: I heard what you said, I just wasn't sure if I had really heard it.**

**StIP: You're silly.**

**SD: (sitting in chair looking far off) How did she do it? How did she actually finish a story....? It's not StIP possible**

**StIP: Geeze, you're silly. (smiles) Well lemme know what ya think and sorry about deleting chapter five. I just wasn't digging the direction it was heading. Peace!**


	6. Is this really the end?

**StIP: Behold! The finale of my fanfic.**

**SD: (cowers in fear) The apocolypse is coming!**

**DG: (crying) My life as a representative as a disclamer is over! WAHHHH!**

**StIP: (sweat drop) oh my. **

**Chapter 6 - Is this really the end?**

_Well, this is interesting... Where is this place?_ Sei thought to herself looking around. She was in the middle of a field, with a small woods a hundred meters off or so. The leaves were a healthy green, and the field was tall grass. Facing opposite of the trees was a dirt road fifty meters away. Beyond the dirt road was more fields, with outlines of trees in the far distance.

There was a comfortable summer breeze carassing Sei's face. The sun shone brightly. _This place is so nice... and familiar... where is it? _She thought to herself smiling. Laying down she drowsily closed her eyes. _Hm, I don't want to leave. It's so peaceful._ She thought as she heard the trees and grass rustle in the slight breeze.

"Stay with me." Sei heard a rough male voice command. Everything flickered. _Huh? _"Sei, stay with me!"The voice's demand was growing weaker. _That voice... that's familiar too... who are you... who is Sei?_ She thought sleepily. _Hallow Mr. Urgernt-face. _Sei called out to the voice with a chuckle._ Who is this Sei you call out to?_

"We're losing her." Some unknown voice yelled urgently. "The lacerations on her wrists are deep. She's losing more blood than we can replace." _Flicker_.

"Sei... Dammit don't die." The familiar voice yelled out in frustration. Sei's smile slightly lessened. _Who's dying. Is your friend Sei dying? I'm sorry to hear that. _

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to either step back or leave. Let us do our job." The unknown voice said harshly. _This is odd. I'm in a field. Why am I hearing these voices? Are they real? Am I real? _With the last thought the world around her seemed to grow more solid.

"Hiei, knock it off. There's nothing you can do. Let the doctors do their job." Another familiar male voice shouted. _Hiei... I know someone named Hiei. Atleast I think I do..._

"Yusuke, they're imbeciles. They're killing her." The familiar voice named Hiei snapped with desperation leaking into his voice. _Flicker._ _Yes, I remember Hiei. He's my friend. I remember a Yusuke too... _

"She's flat lineing." The unknown voice yelled. "We're going to have to use the paddles." The voices became a quite whisper, slowly fading. The summer sounds lulling her eyes closed.

"Oh, Sei." A female voice sob. _That voice... that's... Rae. I remember them..._

"Clear." The unknown voice yelled. _Bzzt. _The field around Sei flickered._ I know them... _

"Again." The unknown voice shouted. The field flickered again. _Bzzt._ _Because... _

"I need you." Hiei whispered. Sei felt a tidal wave of emotions overwhelm her body. _I know them because... "I'm Sei." _Sei said opening her eyes.

"We've got a pulse." The unknown voice said with relief. Sei looked about the room. Doctors and nurses were everywhere, crowded around both of Sei's wrists. In her arm she could see a dark purple-red tube attatched to her arm. Behind them she could see Hiei and Yusuke refraining Hiei. Sei looked over towards the unknown voice. It was a doctor in his mid-thirties. A nurse standing at the doctors right looked up into Sei's eyes.

"She's awake." She said in disbelief. The doctor looked up from Sei's right wrist.

"Ms. Amys. You're in a hospital. You had an accident, and we're trying to fix you." He said earnestly. "You're still not out of the woods yet, but you're stable."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I figured... ya know since I feel like crap." Sei mumbled. She turned to look at Hiei. He stepped forward pushing one of the nurses out of the way. The nurse gave him a dirty look that he didn't pay attention too.

"You almost died." He looked at her with a very intense look.

"I know." Sei whispered. "But you needed me so..." She faultered. The silence between them grew a little akward. "I'm in some serious pain here..." She croaked looking at the doctor. Sei thought she saw a smirk flicker on to Hiei's face for a moment but when she looked at him he had the same serious expression as before. The doctor nodded before injecting some morphine into Sei's I.V. Sei fought to keep her eyes open but the sudden wave of drug induced drowsiness prooved to be too strong. Once more she fell into darkness.

A slight throb in her head brought her back to reality. Opening her eyes, the room was blurry, with two figures with black hair sitting on both sides of her bed. The figure on her left had spiky hair and appeared to be looking out the window, while the other figure with long black hair laid their head on the bed. Blinking a few times and waiting for her eyes to re-adjust. A flood of relief came over Sei when she was able to recongize Hiei and Rae.

Sei's stomach fluttered when she realized that Hiei's hand was firmly holding hers. Much to Sei's surprise and embarrasment at this moment she realized she was hooked up to a heart monitor because the rhythmeic beating of before was inturrupted by Sei's heart racing.

Hiei glanced over alarmed, only to relax a little at meeting gazes with Sei. "You're awake." He said slightly surprised. She smiled weakly, her face flushing.

Sitting up she looked down embarrased for a moment. "Yes I am."

"The doctors said that you wouldn't wake up for atleast a few more days." He glanced over at the machine before looking back at her.

"Doctors lie. So how long have I been out?" Sei tried to reply cooly but failed to meet his glance, her face feeling hot.

A nurse ran in with a doctor right behind her. They came to a sudden halt at the realization that Sei was awake. "Oh..." The nurse murmured before smiling wide and walking out, the doctor mumbling behind her.

Hiei looked over at Sei questioningly. She shrugged, wishing the heart monitior many horrible types of deaths, and praying Hiei wouldn't figure out why the heart monitor was bugging out. "How long was I out?"

"Two days. The idiots you call 'doctors' said you would be comotose for at least a week."

Rae bolted awake. "What's wrong with Sei!" she croaked. Seeing Sei fine and awake Rae rubbed her eyes and looked over at the noisy machine that scared Rae out of her slumber.

"The heart monitor is bugging out." Sei embarassedly mumbled. After a second she looked at Sei and Hiei. Blinking a couple of times the realization of what was up with the "bugging out" heart monitor dawned on her.

"No... it's not bugging out... you are." Rae smirked. Sei's eyes widened in alarm as her face grew a deeper shade of red. The machine beeped faster. "How did I miss this? It was so painfully obvious."

"What are you mumbling about?" Hiei asked. Sei glanced between the two trying to think of something to change the subject. "Sei, what's the matter?" Hiei asked standing up, now looking down on her. Putting his hand to her forehead his brows furrowed. She thought the machine was going to explode just from the rate at which it was beeping.

"Do you have a fever?" He mumbled. A nurse stepped into the room. Ms. Amys, you have visitors. She stated bowing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Celieta entered the room. The nurse silently exited. Everyone's gaze drifted towards the racing heart monitor.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked perplexed. Rae's face spit in two with the size of her grin. Hiei took his hand off Sei's forehead.

"Sei's not looking so hot so he was checking for a fever." Rae said surpressing the urge to really laugh. Kurama evaluated the scene for about a mil-second before he figured out what was really going on. Celieta had already connected the dots.

"What's wrong with the machine." Yusuke asked walking toward the heart monitor. Looking at the screen for a second then looking over at Sei and Hiei the ephiphany lit up his eyes and streched his mouth into a toothy grin.

"Oh this is just too funny." Yusuke chuckled before slapping Hiei on the back. "You dawg!" Hiei gave the detective a indignate look.

"What was that for?" Hiei growled. Kurama, Celieta, and Rae snickered. Kuwabara looked confused.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Kuwabara mumbled sullen, and feeling left out of some joke.

"Oh, this is horrible." Sei croaked covering her face with her hands.

"What the hell is going on here!? Everyone is grinning like fools. I don't see what's so damn funny!" Hiei snapped.

"Shut up, shut up, oh please just shut up Yusuke." Sei mumbled almost incoherntly into her hands. Between her heart beating so hard, the constant annoying reminder, and the embarrasment, she didn't know what to do beside want to crawl under a rock and live there.

A nurse ran into the room. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." She said to the entire group. "I'm afraid your presence is exciting Ms. Amys and in her current condition it is in her best intrest not to be aroused." The nurse bowed.

At this point everyone excluding Hiei, Kuwabara, and Sei began to laugh uncontrollably.

Ceileta after a few deep breaths was able to manage her laughing, and looked at Sei soberly. "Oh Sei. I was so worried about you after you stormed out of the cafeteria, you should have told us what happened." The heart monitor dramatically slowed, the blood draining from Sei's face.

The laughter suddenly ceased on a pin drop, everyone shocked by the white faced Sei. She settled her cool gaze upon Rae. "What did you tell them." Her voice was hard as steel. Rae took a step back from the frighting look on Sei's face.

"I didn't say anything, they just assumed, and you didn't even tell me what happened, and with you acting all freaked out I didn't know what to do, so when they asked I told them about your clothes and screaming, and pretty much that's all I said and so we really don't know what happened, but if one were to put the facts together it would be assumed that... well you know..." Rae's voice grew quiet as she wrung her hands together.

Sei looked at everyone in the room, except Hiei. She couldn't meet his eyes, being torn between shame and anger. "Why can't any of you say it?" She demanded. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, it's not hard. I was-"

"-don't, say it." Ceileta said with a pained expression. Sei looked at her with a scrutinizting look. "Just don't say it. We know what happened, but you don't have to say anything." She was trying to justify herself, while sympathising with Sei.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I don't understand what you're getting all emotional for." He took his seat by the bed. Sei looked down at him, tears brimming her eyes. He turned his cool crimson gaze towards her.

"Are you that dense?" Sei whispered her voice laced with hurt. Hiei looked back with an unreadable face. The two stared at each other for minuets until Sei looked away.

"How can you be that dense?" Hiei's voice brought forth a murderous glare from Sei. "Do you really think I would let any harm come to you, especially by two filthy humans in an alleyway?" His expression seemed stoic but Sei could sense hurt buried deep deep down.

"Why can't you stop reading my mind!" She yelled in frustration. Hiei scoffed.

"If you would tell me why you're acting the way you are, I wouldn't have to." He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. Sei tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

"Come on, I think they need to talk, alone." Kurama said guiding the crowd of friends out.

"But-but-but-but it's getting gooooood!" Rae whined. Cieleta grabbed Rae by the hair mercilessly dragging her out of the room. Kurama shut the door upon his exiting.

"I thought that I had made you angry, and that's why you didn't come to help me when I was being assaulted." Sei whispered her cheeks flushing. Hiei grunted.

"Granted it was offensive when you kicked me out of your apartment, I would never let any disgusting human touch you." Hiei held one of her hands, his intense stare making her heart beat harder. His eyes flicked toward the monitor before looking back to Sei's gray-blue gaze, a confident smirk on his lips. "I thought you needed space."

Sei closed her eyes for a moment before looking into his crimson eyes. "Hindsight's 20/20." She murmured. Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "The bandana. You took it off." She looked out the window, but knew he was smirking. "It was laying at my feet when I woke up. And I saw a figure dressed in black. It was you." She bit her lip. "And I was so foolish to not notice-" Hiei had put a finger to her lips, which made her jump, and her cheeks grow hot.

"You were knocked out by some nasty heathens. Any ningen wouldn't be able to correctly assess the situation upon first waking up." Sei couldn't help if someone had come and taken over Hiei and it was _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. Hiei never acted this way, and it was sort of scaring her.

"Did you kill them?" This was a bitter-sweet question for her, for she didn't really believe in killing, but then believed that perverts out there deserved it. Hiei snarled, which comforted Sei a little for that was a very Hiei-esk response, and looked down ashamed at himself.

"I cannot kill humans. It is a rule enforced by the Toddler of the Spirit World." Yup, this was deffinatly Hiei, riddles, vagueness, and all. Sei couldn't help but sigh in relief, Hiei wasn't taken over by aliens. A sinister grin flitted onto his face, "But that doesn't mean I beat them an within inch their pathetic lives." Sei smiled shaking her head.

After a moment of silence, a sudden thought occured to her. "Why do you not like Rae?" Ever since she had moved in, things between them had become strained. Hiei remained silent. "I need to know why, Hiei. She's not going away, you know." He gritted his teeth.

"I don't want her to take you away." He clenched his teeth. That was all he was going to say.

"Take me away? We're not going anywhere." She couldn't help but look baffled. If only she could read minds. Hiei was determined to not say another word, and so he remained so. "Take me away...?" Sei contemplated. A noticable gasp escaped her lips, before she blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You thought... oh my... and... noooo!" She buried her head in embarrasment. Hiei twitched not certain if Sei had discovered the meaning, or was seriously confused.

"You thought that Rae and I would become an item! Oh that's just too funny!" She said after composing herself. "But then that would mean... You L.I.K.E me." Her eyes twinkled with delight.

Hiei looked away uncomfortably. "Hn."

"It's okay." She soothed. "Nothing has to change." She said with a small smile. "We'll keep going on as we do, and everything will be okay." Hiei gave her a sidelong glance.

"Do we have to talk about our feelings?" He seemed rather reluctant.

Sei couldn't help but laugh softly."Let's not do anything we're not ready for. Nothing has to change between us." Hiei looked to be relieved. Sei couldn't help but think that Hiei had the notion that admitting his feelings was the equivilant of proposing, that silly boy. "But," Sei said abruptly, making Hiei look at her warily. "You can't go reading my mind whenever you feel like it."

Hiei smirked, "I'll work on that." It was obvious that he most likely wouldn't though. Hiei stood up, Sei reached out, grabbing his sleeve.

"Please," Sei blushed, "Stay with me." Hiei smiled softly, sitting on the bed.

"Don't you have something else to say?" He quirked a brow.

Sei rolled her eyes, "I need you." She replied a little sarcastically. The fire apparition chuckled. "Really I do." She sounded sincere.

"I know you do." He replied looking out the window.

_**~Fin**_

**StIP: Wow... I never thought I would finish a fanfic.. ever... And by finish I mean finish a story, not a drabble. In regards to finishing, I realized after thinking for a while that there wasn't much else I could do with this story, I mean the plot isn't the kind you can drag out forever. Then I realized after a certain point, it was pretty much done... so ta da!**

**SD: OMG! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMMING!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**DG: What's the biggie?**

**SD: Sparky actually finished a fanfiction! the end of the world is upon us!**

**DG: (a realiazation hits him) NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**StIP: (sighs) thanks. Well I hope you guys enjoyed, A demain!**


End file.
